


FIRE!!!

by Keymaster



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Funny, Gen, I felt like it, I thank a friend called Alex, One-Shot, idk - Freeform, non beta'd, we die as men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keymaster/pseuds/Keymaster
Summary: This is where Connor really needs to study metaphors.





	FIRE!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Sorry about last story. Wasn't feeling it. So I made this little think, and you can think of then as together but I don't but whatever. Enjoy!
> 
> ALSO I WILL GLADLY TAKE IDEAS AND WACH THEM ~BLOOM.

Connor stood up as Hank made his way to his desk, for once the man had decided to come in at a reasonable time. Maybe it had to do with Connor coming over to make Hank a healthier dinner than just fast food. If it was up to Connor he would have made Hank breakfast, lunch and dinner everyday, but it wasn’t. “You’re not my… _*hick*_ … my maid, Connor” was the response Connor got when he asked Hank at the bar. He decided to leave it at that, if he can’t get what he wanted with a drunk Hank, theres no way he can get with a sober Hank.

  
“Such a-fuckin’ ‘mazing day to go prancing in the daisies” Hank announced as e sat down. Connor went to lean on the side of Hank’ desk and crossed his arms. He looked towards the ceiling with a small smile.

 

“Why yes Lieutenant, I rather think it is” Hank looked up at the day-dreaming android and huffed, it seems shitty androids can’t understand sass. Maybe it was a good thing.

Hank turned towards Connor and tapped his leg to get his attention. Connor looked down and raised his eyebrow. That damn eyebrow, who did Connor think he was.

 

“Okay one, stop with the attitude. And two, I need you to go the file on the rA9 case.” Somehow, Connor’s eyebrow’s weren’t done and decided to rise higher. “Anderson, I have no idea what you’re talking about. But yes, I will go fetch those files.” And with that he stood up and turned towards the archives, picking up Hank’s access card on the way.

 

As Connor went down the hallway he heard chatter inside the break room. Deciding that he was actually _allowed_ to be curious after the war, he went to go investigate. Swiftly walking to the break room, he leaned against the side wall- just out of sight from whoever was talking.

 

“Boy, I am ON FIRE TODAY!” Someone shouted from inside, Connor identified him as David Allen from the SWAT team. But more importantly, why was no one doing anything about the fire!?

 

Connor rushed back to Hank ripping out the man’s earphones before scrambling to pick up the nearby fire extinguisher. “Hank, call the fire department, David’s on fire!” Connor manage to say to Hank through all the panic that he was feeling. Most of the time Connor was grateful to be able to feel emotions, now was not one of those times.

 

“Huh? Connor what… Connor get back here!” Hank shouted after Connor, who was making his way quickly back to the break room.Hank dialed the fire department and told them about the supposed fire, then he ran after Connor. What got that android’s panties in a twist huh?

 

When Hank reached the breakroom, he had to lean against the way for a few seconds to catch his brethe, it seems he needs to get just a _tad_ bit fitter. He looked up to see a very confused and upset David Alellen covered in foam and shouting at Connor. “What the hell was that for, you plastic prick!”

 

In Connor’s defense, he looked rather confused himself, with a hint of a blush on his cheeks. “Sorry Captain Allen, I just overheard yo earlier shouting in pain. I was merely trying to help.” Hank stared between the two, having no idea what was happening.

 

So Hank voiced his thoughts “What the fuck is going on, where’s the fire?” David and Connor looked at him, both equally confused.

 

“Fire?” David asked, looking towards Connor, “Did you just lie to a superior officer? That’s a punishable offense!”

 

Connor shrank on himself, hugging the extinguisher tightly. “No sir, you said that you were on fire today. I tried to respond accordingly but it seems to be the wrong choice.”

 

Now Hank was just as confused as the other two. Suddenly, Chris who was sitting in the corner quietly during this whole ordeal, started laughing. Outright laughing and wheezing.

 

“You think this shit is funny?” Hank aksed, feeling anger the over. Chris nodded and took a deep breath, trying to contain his laughter

 

“Sirs, I think I know what Connor was thinking of,” Chris started, “David was talking about his successes from the past few months and compared himself to a fire. I think Connor took it a bit _too_ literal.”

 

There was silence before Hank sighed. “Connor, you are going to be the death of me.” Suddenly everyone heard sirens before a herd of firemen swarmed the room, holding hoses and fire blankets. They stopped in their search of the fire when they saw a very angry David covered in foam and a very scared Connor holding onto the very cause on the foam with white knuckles.

 

“Sorry everybody, there was a bit of a mix up. If you aren’t satisfied with our apology then you can take it up with the caption. Thank you” Chris said, herding the firemen back outside. Leaving Hank, Connor and Captain Allen alone.

 

“Alright,” David said with a sigh, “I’ll let this mistake pass, but please take your android to get better people skills or something.” And with that he made his way to the bathroom, probably to try and get rid of some the the foam. Hank turned to Connor.

 

“You are so much like a puppy, you know that right?” Connor tilted his head before shaking it. Hank sighed and looped his arm around COnnor’s shoulders. “Anyway, I think thats enough fun for today. We’re going home.”

 

Connor nodded in a agreement and they made their way to the elevators. Once inside Hank mumbled to himself “Damn, Fowler’s gonna bite my goddamn head off about this” Connor swiftly turned his head towards Hank.

 

“Can he legally do that? As a captain he should know more than anyone the risk of beheading a person.”

 

Hank sighed, “One day kid, one day”


End file.
